cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Amsar al Sihr
Summary Atfal al Sihr, Children of Magic, Children of Light, the Ghost Clans, of the Amsar al Sihr The Sihr are men fully transformed by magic, who now exist in a semi-ethereal state. The Sihr appear as normal men and women, typically shrouded in layers of robing, like other desert tribes in their region. Upon closer observation, something appears wrong. The Sihr’s clothing stays stable, but their skin ripples and flickers, like motes of light in a pond. They can seem blurry, or appear as though they shiver. The Sihr are both cursed and blessed. They rarely smile, and have look of intense concentration. They have to constantly think ''themselves into existence. Without containment, and/or intense focus a Sihr loses their corporeal form. Due to the challenges of holding themselves together, some Sihr have missing fingers and limbs. But the Sihr ages slowly. They can heal their wounds by thought. Some can even appear and disappear at will. History The Sihr are thought to be descendents of settlers from the Avag Khanate. How these people were transformed is unknown. All that can be found in the histories is that the Khanate lost contact with the Sihr people hundreds of years ago. The land is now considered cursed by outsiders. People of the Khanate do not speak of it. '''Governance' The Amsar al Sihr is a loose tribal confederacy. Sihr tribes are settled or semi-nomadic depending on the tribe’s predominate “form.” The society is egalitarian. Women are commonly seen as leaders, because of their ability to focus on and survive childbirth. Sihr men are most often leaders of war bands; and most commonly seen outside of the Amsar’s borders. Sihr lands are rarely attacked. Most outsiders fear them. A few courageous traders from the Avag Khanate visit the land regularly. Sihr weapons, cloth, and jewelry are highly prized. Their spellcasting and fighting abilities are also held in high esteem. Warriors and Mages The Sihr are exceeding gifted mage-adepts. Magic is literally in their blood. They can feel the workings of spells; and are especially skilled in binding, illusion, magic detection, repulsion and diversion. Sihr warriors are rare, but uniquely talented. Monks and warriors master an art called “Empty Vessel,” wherein their bodies become empty/ethereal where a foe’s weapon strikes. Expert warriors appear to be cut in half, but are unharmed. Sihr swordsmen are deft, subtle fighters. Their weapon is literally an extension of themselves. The Sihr fighter can feel all the way to the point of the blade. Experienced Sihr can use throwing axes (like francisca) as an extension of themselves. Sihr do not use bow and arrow. They cannot extend their spirit that far. The best warriors master the “Empty Hand” technique in which warriors can make their limbs or weapons disappear (through an opponent’s guard) then reappear—sometimes in the foe’s body. Sihr are arguably the most gifted human sword smiths of Cetemar. A correctly made Sihr-sword holds a tiny piece of its creator, making for a weapon that is still fluid, not set, still semi-ethereal. The new owner must hold the sword bare-handed; and then its form sets; a perfectly balanced (technically non-magical) weapon attuned only to its owner for the owner, -2 for another user.' ' ''' '''Forms of Sihr '''The Sihr people have three distinct “forms,” or breeds: '''Land-bound The Land-bound Sihr form about 80% of the population. They stay close to where they were born, holding their existence together through childhood memories of walking the land, songs of their mothers, favorite animals, the shapes of familiar rocks, hills, trees, trails, and homes. As long as they stay land-bound these Sihr do not need binding clothing or spells to keep their forms. Land-bound Sihr paint themselves using clays and earths from their homes. Spell-bound The Spell-bound Sihr are about 20% percent of the population. Using magical garments (occasionally armor) handed down from generation to generation, these Sihr can hold their corporeal forms in most environments. The Spell-bound often wear metal jewelry and arm bands. Will-bound These rare Sihr, less than .1% of the population, have the will to hold their forms without land reference or binding spells. Will-bound Sihr have the least contact with the corporeal plane. This disconnect is a source of great power, and madness. They can appear and disappear at will—and are viewed with suspicion by other Sihr. They consider the Will-bound as no longer truly men, but minor gods, djinn, or demons. A Will-bound Sihr will often use a simple, but unique talisman to focus their form. Some can spread these devices over long distances, and effectively teleport themselves from location to location. Sihr Dress and Behavior Outsiders consider Sihr vain and aloof. The Sihr avoid eye contact, especially with strangers. Most also carry a small silver mirror, looking at themselves often. Wealthier Sihr adorn their limbs with fine metal bands, sometimes with charms and bells. Poorer Sihr regularly paint their exposed skin with patterns unique to them. This is not vanity. Each of these gestures helps to preserve the Sihr’s fragile connection to their sense of self. If a Sihr looks into a stranger’s eyes they risk seeing themselves through their perspective, literally getting lost in the stranger’s eyes (and potentially discorporating entirely). The mirror is an incredibly powerful tool for the Sihr. It allows them to reaffirm, and solidify their corporeal identity. With focus, and their mirror the Sihr can close wounds, cure illness, even re-attach limbs. The metal bands and paint serve to help a Sihr feel and identify their appendages. Sihr avoid water, fog, and sand storms for fear of the immersive sensation making them lose focus—and form. They especially avoid intoxicants. There are even legends of assassins using hashish to kill other Sihr. Consummation and Childbirth Sihr are also abstain from intercourse. They procreate at great risk; for the act is a brief merging of two persons. This is an act in which a Sihr can lose focus on their form. If the Sihr loses contact with self, they die. When two Sihr procreate, both must give of their corporeal form. Each must maintain incredible focus to create the potential child. The pregnant female Sihr must still gestate the child for 9 months. She is isolated in a “dar-makaan,” or birthing house. The house is windowless clay, painted completely black on the inside. The woman’s room is separated by five doors from the entry hall. And only one Sihr midwife may visit her. She is a crone of great power who can help the mother bring the child to life. In complete darkness, the Sihr mother can separate the baby from her identity. Rarely a male Sihr is impregnated from a coupling. His path is even more difficult. The man must attempt to build the child with only thought—imagining the child without the aid of a female body to contain it. There is no midwife to help him. Discorporation and death is common, as well as abominations: chimeric dual-selves driven mad by trying to make two bodies from one. Sihr pairings with non-Sihr are not unknown. But they are also fraught with risk. The Sihr can still die. A woman may deliver a Sihr normally. A man may rarely be impregnated; a horror in which the Sihr-child grows uncontrolled, killing the man. Childrearing Sihr childrearing appears cold and aloof. A Sihr child may not make eye contact with his mother or father until puberty. It is said a good Sihr child knows his feet better than his father. Mothers and Fathers never gaze upon their children directly, using servants as go-betweens. The great fear is that the parent or child will recognize something of themselves in the other being, losing focus on their own self—risking discorporation and death. Sihr are also especially secret about their names and birthdays. Only the midwife, mother, and eventually the child knows their true name. If another possesses a Sihr’s true name, they can use it to distract them, causing them great injury—potentially death. A Sihr’s birth date is considered cursed. Sihr never tell their children the exact date of their birth. To know that moment of non-existence can drive a Sihr to madness and discorporation. Adolescence and Adulthood Sihr adolescents go to clan schools, where they are tested for their aptitudes, and taught rote memorization. A Sihr learns hundreds of chants to help them focus their thoughts and hold their bodies together. Sihr teachers are highly respected (second only to the midwives), helping the children safely learn the Sihr way. Depending on their aptitude, Land-bound Sihr stay in the lands of their parents, herding and farming—occasionally surface mining. Spell-bound Sihr are invited into monks’ orders, fighting schools, or mage-halls. Will-bound Sihr generally manifest later in adulthood. Aging, Death and Religion The Sihr age slowly. Sharp minds can extend an appearance of youth for many decades beyond that of an average human. Still, they do die naturally. The mind weakens. Memory fades. And the Sihr eventually discorporates. The Sihr have no burial. Family takes the dead Sihr’s cloth and jewelry, passing the ensorcelled clothing on to the next generation. Jewelry is re-smelted, to make new bands. The Sihr have a simple faith: reincarnation. They worship no gods. They expect to return as a child in a generation or 10 down the road. Sihr do not fear death. They fear imprisonment. Tales have been told of Sihr who have been discorporated and captured by greater mages. The most gruesome fate for a Sihr is discorporation by a Theonekri, an unmagicked race. These Sihr are said to never reincarnate. ' ' Category:Cultures